For years it has been known that the crystalization of certain solutions which forms deposits in various solution conveying conduits and passageways can be substantially reduced by passing the solution through a strong magnetic field. A major use of this nonchemical phenomenon has been the application of these principles to the reduction of scaling in water conveying systems due to the crystalization of dissolved minerals such as calcium carbonate. The mechanism causing such a change in the crystalization properties of the solution is not well understood and is the subject of some dispute. But, nonetheless, it is well recognized that the magnetic treatment is effective, although its effect is temporary, lasting on the order of two to thirty six hours.
In order to maximize the effectiveness of such magnetic treatment, it is desirable that the magnetic field have a very high flux density and be homogeneous throughout the liquid solution as it passes through the pipe. In most of the prior art devices this has been accomplished by annular magnets or other magnets which permanently surround a segment of pipe and are permanently mounted to the pipe. These units are retrofit in existing installations by cutting a segment from a pipe and connecting the magnetic treatment segment to the existing pipe by means of couplings.
Although such units are effective, a substantial problem exists because of the need to sever a segment of pipe from an existing installation. Not only does that involve a more major effort by skilled installers or plumbers, but, in addition, requires the need for draining pipes, shutting off the system and in industrial systems, produces a substantial length of down time during which the industrial process cannot operate. Understandably, the severing of a pipe in a system of an operating business, such as a motel, causes significant apprehension in the minds of the management who are therefore not as likely to seek the advantages of the magnetic treatment of the water.
There have been a few structures suggested for mounting suitable magnets around a pipe without the need to sever the pipe. These typically utilize one or more bar magnets which are held in position against the pipe by one or more surrounding straps or clamps. A difficulty with this approach, however, arises because of the major forces which are required to bring a series of magnets together. When magnets brought into close association all aligned at the same polarity so that their magnetic fields are additive, they all repel each other. They are difficult to bring together and hold in position while a suitable support is fastened to them to retain them in position. As a result, existing devices have utilized magnets which are spaced around the pipe and are not contiguously joined. This means that the total magnetic flux density with those devices is less than it might otherwise be and results in nonhomogeneous regions within the pipe. This has a deleterious effect upon the treatment because it is desirable that all molecules of the solution be treated uniformly and with a strong field in order to maximize the anti-crystalization effects.
There is therefore a need for a device for magnetically treating the water which can be retrofit around a pipe without severing the pipe or to otherwise interfering with the operation of the system in which it is installed.
There is further a need for such a device which can provide a maximum flux density essentially uniformly throughout the pipe diameter and which can be relatively easily mounted about the pipe and held securely in place.